


Something new

by RedWings111



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Enthusiastic Consent, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Thats alot of tags, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: As soon as Iskall stepped through his neither portal, Mumbo didn't know what to expect.One, Iskall was carrying a small bag attached to his hip, two, iskall had a shit eating grin on his face.And three? Mumbo knew Exactly what Iskall was like.
Relationships: iskall85/mumbo jumbo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Something new

To say Mumbo loved iskall would be an understatement. And, of course, visa versa.

So, when they got together way back in season 6, it was no surprise to anyone. They basically looked at each other with heart eyes and pinned for weeks on end until someone *Grian* finely set them up.

One thing had led to another, and now they've been dating for two years, and it there anniversary of said day, so of course Iskall would want to surprise his boyfriend with something but...

Mumbo was NOT expecting this.

...Not that hes complaining.

* * *

As soon as Iskall stepped through his neither portal, Mumbo didn't know what to expect. 

One, Iskall was carrying a small bag attached to his hip, two, iskall had a shit eating grin on his face.

And three? Mumbo knew Exactly what Iskall was like.

Mumbo raised a brow at his boyfriend, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Uh, hey Iskall, what you doing here dude?"

Iskall grinned, walking over to Mumbo and placing a gentle kiss on Mumbo cheek, making Mumbos face flush red. "Oh nothing, just wanted to see if you would be up to something different today!" Iskall tone was as happy as ever as he stared at Mumbo grinning.

Iskall smiled softly "Oh, happy anniversary, by the way" He watched as Mumbo smiled back.

"Happy anniversary Iskall but uhhh...." Mumbo huffed. " 'Up' to what, exactly?" Mumbo couldn't keep the suspicion out of his voice, eyeing his boyfriend nervously.

Iskall grinned wider, and grabbed Mumbos hand, leading him over to the bed in the corner of his small hobit hole. He pushed on Mumbos shoulders making him lay back, he placed his bag on the floor, than crawled inbetween Mumbos legs.

Mumbo shifted slightly, his face now flush bright red, heat setting in the bottom of his stomach. "I-Iskall?"

Said male grinned, and began to shrug of his jacket. "You know the safe word, right?" Iskall then placed his hands on Mumbos knees, smiling down at the other male.

Mumbo swallowed, letting his legs spread and replied quietly. "Yeah...r-red..." Mumbo shuddered when Iskall began to undo his white shirt, pushing it open to show his pale chest and stomach. Mumbo bit his lip as Iskall began to pull his trousers down, leaving him in his boxers.

Mumbos eyes widened as Iskall reached into his bag and pulled out a small device, Mumbo breathed shakily. "W-what...is that?" Mumbo couldn't keep the slight arousal out of his voice, and he tried not to make it so obvious. 

Iskall smiled and held the object up so Mumbo could see it. It was slim, only about the thickness on two of Iskalls fingers, it was also atleast 6 inches long.

Mumbo watched as Iskall reached in to the bad again, this time pulling out a lead. Iskall grinned down at Mumbo. "Raise your hands baby, grab the headboard" Iskalls grin turned softer. "Of ya want, that is.."

Mumbo inhaled deeply, before shakily raising his hands and doing what iskall instructed. He watched as Iskall lent forword and began to tie Mumbos wrists together, tight enough so they wouldn't come losses, but loose enough so that they wouldn't rub to much.

Mumbo bit his lip as he looked at iskall, his legs now hooked over the swedes hips. Iskall raised his hand that held his toy. "So, want to see what this dose?"

Mumbo nodded, licking his lips. "Y-yeah, please. Iskall-" Mumbo let out a chocked gasp as Iskall pulled Mumbos boxers down, then shivered as cold air hit his, now fully erect, dick. 

Iskall smiled and reached over to grab the lube that was on the bed side table. Sitting back on his knees and squirting a decent amount on the toy, reaching down and resting is against his hole. 

Mumbo looked away, his legs trembling. "Iskall, I-I swear if you don-" Mumbo moaned loudly as the toy began to push into him, stretching him wide. Mumbo clenched his hands where they were tied, panting slightly. 

Iskall grinned wildly sneakily grabbing the remote on the bed next to him. "Now, baby..." He held up the remote, watching as Mumbos eyes widened in realisation. "...I want you..to Scream"

He flicked the switch on.

Oh.

Oh god.

Mumbos back arched off the bed, eyes wide and moaning without restraint. His legs fell open around Iskall hips, his arms tence. Vibrations ran though Mumbos body, and the way the toy was pressed in side of him, ment it was pressing RIGHT against his prostate.

Mumbo could barely breath. His whole body was tence, tears filling his eyes, breathing heavy and cock leaking a heavy amount of precome. Mumbo looked up at iskall with wet eyes. "P-please-" His voice was rough, and he was flushed down to his chest. "I-I need-Iskall-please!"

Iskall grinned, wrapping his hand around around Mumbos hard dick, running his thumb over the leaking head, moving his wrist at a almost rapid pace. "You need to cum?"

Mumbo nodded frantically, tears rolling down his face. The constant abuse on his prostate causing wave after wave to roll over him.

But, it wasn't enough.

The vibrations kept him right on the edge of orgasm, not quite pushing him over. Mumbo let out a sob. "I-Iskall! Please! I-I want to- Please!" Mumbo tied hands clenched, his whole body shaking from pleasure. "P-please! Ah!-"

Iskall smiled then lent down, kissing the tip of Mumbos cock. "Then...." Iskall smiled. "....Cum" Iskall opened his mouth and swallowed Mumbos down to the base, and hummed. At the same time, he pushed two of his fingers into Mumbo, pressing the toy deeper within.

Mumbo screamed. 

Iskall swallowed Mumbos cum, trying to ignore his own erection. Iskall pulled off, wiped his mouth and grinned down at his panting boyfriend. "So, you enjoy it?" 

Mumbo only panted and nodded, eyes blinking tiredly. "Y-yeah...." 

Iskall smiled and turned the toy off, starting to untie his hands, but stopped when Mumbo shook his head. 

Mumbo swallowed roughly, wrapping his legs around Iskall waist. 

"K-keep going....P-please...."

Iskall raised an eyebrow at that. "You sure? You gonna get REAL sensitive really quickly...." In all honesty, Iskall didn't expect for it to go any further then this, and was worried that Mumbo might of pushing himself a bit to far. Iskall frowned, starting to rub Mumbos sides softly, trying to stop his boyfriends trembling. 

After so consideration, iskall sighed. "..what's your colour? To keep going" He watched as Mumbo blinked up at him, his eyes still hazy. 

"G-green, Iskall please-" Mumbos voice was still shaking and his whole body was flushed. He looked at Iskall with teary eyes. "I-if I dont, I'll tell you-I swear..." Iskall sighed, then reached to undo his trousers just enough to pull his own dick.

Mumbo moaned as Iskall dick was put on display and could feel his own dick begin to swell again with arousal and shifted in place. "Iskal please come on-please-" Mumbo eyes fluttered shut as Iskall pushed two fingers into Mumbos hole, and began to move them around, only lighty touching his prostate.

Iskall smiled and kissed Mumbos chest, leaving bites and bruises, before moving to take Mumbos nipple in his mouth, huffing out a laugh at the whimper he got in response.

Mumbo moaned inbetween heavy breaths, his heart feeling like it was going to jump out of his chest. His hand were clenched so hard his finger nails were digging into his palms, and all he could do was lay down and take what Iskall was giving him.

He gasped as Iskall bit his sensitive nub, causing pain to shoot down his spine. Mumbo moaned. "C-come on! Please? I-Iskall-" He yelled as Iskalls fingers unexpectedly curled right into his prostate, making his toes curl and back arch from the bed. 

Iskall grinned and sat up, tapping on Mumbos side to get his attention. "You wanna roll over baby?" Iskall rubbed Mumbos thighs, smiled as Mumbo turned on to his stomach and showed of the perky little ass Iskall loved so much.

Mumbo rested his forehead against his tied hands, pulling himself up onto his knees and presenting himself to Iskall. Mumbo let out a low whine as Iskall began to push into him, right to the base. Mumbos knees trembled and almost gave out underneath him, but iskall grabbed his hip with one hand, then reached up to grab Mumbos wrists and hold them down. 

Iskall grunted as he felt Mumbo clench around him, pressing his chest against Mumbo back. "Danm baby..." Iskall growled in Mumbos ear, grinning at the whimper he got in response. "God, you feel good. So good around me-"Iskall slowly began to thrust his hips back and forth, setting a pace that would not satisfy Mumbo in the slightest. "Squeezing me, begging for me-" He bit Mumbos shoulder, teeth piercing skin and leaving an indent.

Mumbo panted as iskall moved inside of him, feeling like his body was about to catch on fire, his cock hung hard and heavy between his legs, but iskall made no move to relive him. Mumbo could feel the knot in his stomach start to tighten, and before he could even worn his boyfriend, he shouted with a throaty cry of the others name as he came, his cum splattering against the covers.

Iskall laughed at that, his thrust picking up. "Danm, again? Wow-" The thrust against Mumbo prostate, grinning at the babbling moan he got in return. "-You must be desperate for dick, huh?" Iskall lent down to growl in Mumbos ear, his breathing heavy. "Is it anyone's dick? What if I called someone over to fuck you, huh?" 

Mumbo whined, overstimulation starting to kick in, making his whole body trembling as he moaned. Tears rolled down his face as he panted into the pillow, drool running down his chin and eye glazed over. 

Iskall growled, his thrust getting faster and hands tightening to the point of bruising Mumbos wrists. "God-s-shit, imma come" he panted, every thrust hitting Mumbo prostate dead on.

Mumbo let out tiny overstimulated keens and whines, his eyes rolling back in his head. 

Iskall shouted Mumbos name as he thrusted as close as he could, then came with a low possessive growl. 

Mumbo cried out as warmth filled him, his knees finely giving out underneath him as he collapsed to the bed. Mumbo was drifting in and out of sleep as Iskall untied his wrists and kissed his shoulders a neck, running his hands through his sweaty hair. 

Iskall sighed as he went to pull out, only to stop when Mumbos weak voice reached his ears. "S-stay...." Iskall leaned forward to hear his boyfriend better. 

"....inside, s-stay..." 

Iskalls breathed hitched at thay, before he gently rolled Mumbo on his back, staying inside the other male. He lent down and gently kissed him, rubbing his wrists."how you feeling baby?" 

Mumbo blinked up at Iskall, reaching with shaking hands to pull him down. His body was throbbing with aftershocks and pleasure, and he could feel he legs starting to go slightly numb. 

But he smiled, and kissed Iskall with all his strength.

God, he loved this man. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is it obvious I have no experience with s*x?  
> Like, at all   
> XD


End file.
